User blog:Plattenum/Amaze Your Mind With These Awesome Fun Facts!
As a lot of you know, I LOVE collecting fun facts, and so I will share the lot I know with you guys. I will add more as time passes by... People 1. Babies are most likely to be born on a Tuesday. 2. The average person falls asleep in 7 minutes. 3. 1 in 2,000,000,000 people live to be 116 or older. 4. The average person spends 7 years in the bathroom. 5. Babies are born without kneecaps. They don't appear until around ages 2-6. 6. The highest human body temperature ever recorded was 115.7 degrees, and the man survived. 7. The most common name in the world is Mohammed. 8. Zzyzx (pronounced Zay-zix) was voted strangest name. 5 babies were named it in the past 15 years. 9. 90% of people wet the toothbrush before applying the paste. 10. Kids spend 2,340 days in school for kindergarten to high school. 11. If you met every person one at a time per second, it would take you 200 years. 12. People who generally walk at a faster pace will most likely live longer. 13. Phobias are sometimes memories formed by DNA. 14. There's a 52% chance your dreams will come true. 15. You replace every particle in your body every 7 years. You are literally not the same person you were 7 years ago. 16. People who use profanity are more likely to be honest, loyal, and up front with their friends. 17. If you think of yourself as a "cat person", you’re among 11.5% of people in the world. 18. Babies have taste buds in their cheeks. 19. You blink more when you're talking than when you're reading (not sure about singing). 20. Half of all humans ever lived died from malaria. 21. A blink usually lasts 100 to 150 milliseconds, which makes it possible to blink five times in a second. 22. 93% of students research online rather than in a library. 23. People generally read text 25 times slower on screen than on paper. 24. 67% of kids like school. 25. The colder the room you sleep in, the higher the odds that you will have a bad dream. 26. At least 2 people have been murdered for unfriending someone on Facebook. 27. 100 years from now, Facebook will have 500,000,000 accounts of dead people. 28. There are 84 people in the USA named LOL. 29. There are 13 people named Donut. 30. 99% of people backspace their whole password when they only mess up one character. 31. The average customer spends 15 minutes in a supermarket before buying anything. 32. Good liars are better at detecting other people's lies. 33. When someone appears in your dreams, it's sometimes because that person misses you. 34. Smarter people tend to make sarcastic comments quicker than people who aren't as smart. 35. People with higher IQs tend to have more confidence and be more creative. 36. You can't snore and dream at the same time. 37. On average, twelve newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily. 38. 95% of people text things they could never say in person. 39. Bikinis and tampons were both invented by men. 40. The indent between your nose and lips is called a "Philtrum". 41. Believing you've slept well, even if you haven't, improves overall performance. 42. Some deaf people make sign language in their sleep. 43. Extremely creative people tend to sleep more. 44. People who hold their phone in their left hand are usually right-brain dominant, and vice versa. 45. Premature babies are more likely to be left handed. 46. Men are more likely to be left handed than women. 47. Most babies are conceived in December and born in August or September. 48. 35% of people watching TV yell at it. 49. The average age kids begin using a microwave is seven. 50. The average American has used 730 crayons by the age of ten. 51. Humans share about 50% of DNA with bananas. 52. 8% of people have an extra rib. 53. The ashes of the average cremated person weigh 9 pounds. 54. The average person's field of vision is 180 degrees. 55. Human thigh bones are stronger than concrete. 56. A fetus develops fingerprints at 18 weeks. 57. A person uses 72 different muscles while speaking. 58. Left handedness runs in families. 59. Lefties are 3 times more likely to become alcoholic. 60. Super stressed pregnant women are more likely to give birth to a left handed child. 61. Over 2,500 lefties are killed every year by using an instrument designed for righties. 62. Lefties have a higher risk of breast cancer than righties. 63. If you sneeze too hard, you can fracture a rib. 64. If you try to suppress a sneeze, you can rupture a blood vessel in your head or neck and die. 65. According to the census, the odds of being born male are 51.2%. 66. One is every 9,000 people is an albino. 67. The average IQ is 100, while 140 is the beginning of genius IQ. 68. It takes 25 muscles to swallow. 69. The most common name in the world is Mohammed. 70. The most common disease in the world is tooth-decay. 71. One in seven workers in Boston, Massachussetts, walks to work. 72. Those living in Houston, Texas, eat out an average of 4.6 times a week, more than anyone else in the country. 73. The chances of being born male are 51.2%. 74. By raising your legs slowly and lying on your back, you cannot sink in quicksand. Words 1. The only 15 letter word with no repeated letters is "uncopyrightable". 2. The longest one syllable words are "screeched", "schlepped", "scratched", "scrounged", "scrunched", "stretched", "straights", and "strengths". 3. Maine is the only US state that is one syllable. 4. The most common US street name is "Second Street". 5. Shakespeare is quoted 33,150 times in the Oxford dictionary. 6. The word "Pennsylvania" is misspelled on the Liberty Bell. 7. The top 3 health-related searches on the Internet are (in this order): Depression, allergies, and cancer. 8. The shortest complete sentence is "Go." 9. The only letter not used in the names of the US states is "Q". 10. "Facetiously" is the only word that uses all the vowels in the alphabet in order. 11. The sentence "the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" uses every letter in the alphabet. 12. The dot over the letter "I" is called a tittle. 13. If you mouth the word colorful to someone, it looks like you are saying "I love you." 14. The oldest word in the English language is "town". 15. Amazon.com was originally called "Cadabra". 16. The French language has 17 different words for "surrender". 17. Karaoke means "empty orchestra" in Japanese. 18. In Japanese, there are at least 20 ways to say "sorry". 19. The word potato comes from the Spanish word "patata". 20. In Spanish, Colgate translates to "Go hang yourself." 21. A word is added to the dictionary every two hours. 22. The most common words in English are "I" and "you". 23. 11% of the entire English language is the letter "E". 24. The US doesn't have an official language. 25. The most commonly used noun is "time". 26. The word "set" has the most definitions. 27. 90% of English text consists of just 1,000 words. 28. There are 24 different dialects of English in the US. 29. There are seven ways to spell the sound "ee" in English. 30. 1/4 of the world's population speaks at least some English. 31. The part of your back that you can’t quite reach to scratch is called the "acnestis". 32. In written English, only one in every 510 letters is a Q. 33. The longest English word with its letters in reverse alphabetical order is "spoonfeed". 34. As a verb rather than a noun, owl means “to act wisely, despite knowing nothing.” 35. "Happy" is used three times more often in English than "sad". 36. A repdigit is a number comprised of a series of repeated numbers, like 9,999. 37. An autological word is one that describes itself — like "short" or "unhyphenated". 38. Everything can be described because the word "indescribable" exists. 39. 315 entries in Webster's 1996 Dictionary were misspelled. 40. "Almost" is the longest word in the English language with all the letters in alphabetical order. 41. There is a city called "Rome" on every continent. 42. In Italy, 17 is considered an unlucky number. In Japan, 4 is. Fears 1. Pentheraphobia is the fear of a mother-in-law. 2. Philophobia is the fear of being or falling in love. 3. Pteronophobia is the fear of being tickled by a feather. 4. Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere in the world, a duck is watching you. 5. Atelophobia is the fear of not being good enough. 6. Ephebiphobia is the fear of teenagers. 7. Clinophobia is the fear of beds. 8. Cherophobia is the fear of fun. 9. Batophobia is the fear of being near tall objects. 10. Catoptrophobia is the fear of mirrors. 11. Sinistrophobia is the fear of lefties or objects on the left side. 12. The fear of spiders affects women four times more (48% women and 12% men). 13. 8% of Americans have Paraskevidekatriaphobia, the fear of Friday the 13th. 14. Taurophobia is the fear of bulls. 15. Peladophobia is the fear of bald people. Miscellaneous 1. Pearls melt in vinegar. 2. If you toss a coin 10,000 times, heads will only come up 4,950 times, not 5,000. Heads is heavier than tails so it will most likely end up on the bottom. 3. The hippopotamus is born underwater. 4. A bat can eat up to 1,000 insects per hour. 5. Polar bears are left handed (possibly). 6. Its possible to lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs. 7. There are glow-in-the-dark jeans. 8. Although it is rare on our planet, neon is the fifth most abundant element in the universe. 9. Minecraft has approximately 130 quadrillion blocks in it. 10. A Thou is one-thousandth of an inch. 11. An Angstrom is one-tenth of a nanometer, and is used to describe the size of an atom. 12. Most of Olaf's lines were improvised rather than scripted. 13. There is a disclaimer about Kristoff's line "All men eat their boogers" in the Frozen credits. 14. Most elephants weigh less than the tongue of a blue whale. 15. Lighters were invented before matches. 16. Giraffes have no vocal cords. 17. Barbie's full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts. 18. June 28th is National Caps Lock Day. 19. The 3 most common lies on the Internet: #I have read and agree to the terms of service. #Status: Offline #Yes, I'm 18 years or older. 20. If you shuffle a deck of cards, chances are the new order of playing cards has never existed before. 21. 54,000,000 people alive right now will become dead within 12 months. 22. Horses can sleep standing. 23. We share 70% of our DNA with a slug. 24. The longest recorded life span of a slug was 1 year, 6 months. 25. A pencil has the potential to draw a line 38 miles long. 26. The billionth digit of pi is 9. 27. Guinea pigs and rabbits can't sweat. 28. More than 36 billion texts are sent everyday. 29. Pumice is the only kind of rock that floats on water. 30. Some clouds are more than 10 miles tall. 31. When hippos are upset, their sweat turns red. 32. Scotland's national animal is the unicorn. 33. Slugs have 4 noses. 34. Because metal was scarce, the Oscars given out during World War II were made of wood. 35. Time slows down near a black hole and stops completely inside. 36. The infinity sign is called a "lemniscate". 37. There are exactly 46,783,665,034,756,288,456,012,645 move possibilities in a game of chess. 38. The act of snapping one's fingers is called a "fillip". 39. The glue on Israeli postage stamps is certified kosher. 40. Being in a good mood may make it easier to solve puzzles. 41. Regular piano practice might up your IQ. 42. The number 2,520 can be divided by all numbers 1-10 without having a decimal left over. 44. The female lion does ninety percent of the hunting. 45. Straws can give you gas. 46. You can tell the sex of a horse by its teeth. Most males have 40; females have 36. 47. The highest human body temperature ever recorded was 115.7 degrees, and the man survived. 48. Paper money was first used in China. 49. It's impossible to sneeze while sleeping. 50. Kangaroos are almost always left handed. 51. Facebook, Skype, and Twitter are all banned in China. 52. The first sport ever made was wrestling. 53. A group of twelve or more cows is called a flink. 54. Gorillas can catch human colds and other illnesses. 55. The average depth of an ocean is 2.7 miles. 56. Apple's emojis were created in 1998/1999. 57. Bubble wrap was originally designed to be used as a textured wallpaper. 58. The record for the longest period of time without sleep is 11 days. 59. A snail can sleep for 3 years. 60. Bullfrogs don't sleep. 61. Memories take hold better during sleep. 62. Light travels at 299,792,458 meters per second. 63. Raindrops never exceed 29 KM per hour. 64. It's estimated that there are 100 octillion stars in the universe. 65. Blood makes up around 7% of the weight of a human body. 66. Squirrels will adopt another squirrel’s babies if they're abandoned. 67. Only 6% of all coupons ever printed are redeemed. 68. Most American car horns honk in the key of F. 69. A T.V. remote is the dirtiest item in a typical household. 70. The natural smell of rain is called "pretrichor". 71. The leg bones of a bat are so thin that no bat can walk. 72. Playing cards in India are round. 73. If you get water flowing fast enough, it can cut metal. 74. A snail can travel over a razor blade without cutting itself. 75. Tigers have striped skin as well as fur. 76. Insect blood is called hemolymph. 77. There's a volcano in Indonesia that spews blue lava. 78. Receiving a text message that says, "Can I ask you a question?" scares 99% of people. 79. Tears caused by sadness, happiness, and onions each look different under a microscope. 80. The total bacteria in a human's body weigh 4 pounds. 81. Bacteria are made of 80-90% water. 82. Babies are born with no bacteria in their bodies. 83. It is estimated that bacteria produce nearly half of the oxygen found on Earth. 84. Certain viruses can infect bacteria. 85. Bacteria usually live in colonies. 86. The smell of rain is caused by bacteria called "actinomycetes". 87. Deer can't eat hay. 88. The lifespan of a squirrel is about nine years. 89. Human birth control pills work on gorillas. 90. The average fox weighs 14 pounds. 91. Porcupines float on water. 92. A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and can't find a mate. 93. A group of rhinos is called a crash. 94. All snow crystals are hexagonal. 95. Respiratory disease is China's number one killer. Food & Drink 1. A banana is actually a berry; a strawberry isn't. 2. Apples are more efficient at waking you up than caffeine. 3. Dark chocolate reduces stress. 4. Americans consume 18 acres of pizza daily. 5. One chocolate chip can give you enough energy to walk up to 150 feet. 6. Peanuts can be used to create dynamite. 7. Lemons contain more sugar than strawberries. 8. A raisin in a champagne will continuously bounce up and down. 9. Buttermilk contains no butter. 10. Watermelons are 92% water and 6% sugar. 11. Milk is heavier than cream. 12. Humans are born craving sugar. 13. 52% of Americans drink coffee. 14. Grapes explode if you put them in the microwave. 15. Chocolate is the #1 craving for most women. 16. Cultivated carrots are usually made up of about 88% water, 7% sugar, 1% protein, 1% fiber, 1% ash, and 0.2% fat. 17. French fries came from Belgium, not France. 18. The average apple contains 130 calories. 19. Apples help with nausea. 20. Eating blueberries sharpens memory and prevents you from getting memory loss. 21. Drinking beet juice can improve blood flow to the brain. 22. Water is actually naturally blue. 23. A battery can be made out of a potato. 24. There are red bananas that taste sweet and creamy. 25. Bananas, apples, and watermelons float in water. 26. Rubbing a banana peel on your forehead can help cure a headache. 27. 51% of bananas are eaten for breakfast at home. 28. Americans eat an average of 27 pounds of bananas per person every year. 29. More songs have been written about bananas than any other fruit. 30. About 75% of the weight of a banana is water. 31. Around half of all people with latex allergy have allergic reactions when eating particular foods, including avocado, banana, chestnut, kiwifruit, passion fruit, plum, strawberry, and tomato. 32. Banana peels are actually edible if cooked. 33. There are about 7,500 varieties of apples. 34. According to the FDA, the stickers on fruits are edible. 35. Pre-sliced bread was invented in 1928. 36. A pineapple is made up of berries that have fused together. 37. About 97% of the water on Earth is undrinkable. 38. Rabbits love licorice. 39. Almost all carrots used to be purple; it wasn’t until the 17th century that most of them became orange. 40. Cheese is the most stolen food in the world. 41. An individual pineapple can take over two years to grow, although they are usually picked slightly earlier than this. 42. The top of a pineapple, after being cleaned and dried, can be planted in soil and a new plant will grow. 43. More mangoes are eaten around the world everyday than any other fruit. 44. It's possible for humans to live healthy lives while eating very low levels of carbohydrates, because our bodies can convert proteins into carbohydrates. 45. A watermelon is both a fruit and a vegetable. 46. There are more than 1,200 varieties of watermelon. 47. Around 85% of all oranges produced are used for juice. 48. There are now over 600 varieties of oranges worldwide. 49. There are typically ten segments inside an orange. 49. There are more than 7,500 varieties of tomatoes. 50. Tomatoes come in red, green, yellow, orange, pink, black, brown, white, and purple. 51. Potatoes are sometimes called spuds. 52. Pure water has no smell or taste. 53. Cheddar cheese is only orange because it's dyed. 54. Smarties are flavored as such: White is orange/cream, yellow is pineapple, pink is cherry, purple is grape, orange is orange, and green is strawberry. 55. You can buy eel-flavored ice cream in Japan. 56. Maine produces more blueberries than anywhere else in the world. 57. Fresh apples float because they contain 25% air. 58. Strawberries are the only fruit of which seeds grow on the outside. 59. Ketchup was sold in the 1830s as medicine. 60. If you chew a cabbage/lettuce leaf properly, you'll lose more energy than you'll gain from actually eating it. 61. There are over 15,000 different kinds of rice. 62. Green tea has 50% more vitamin C than black tea does. 63. No one knows who invented donuts or when. 64. Of the 450 types of cheese, 240 come from France. 65. Eating lemons makes you live longer. Colors 1. Coca Cola was originally green and would still be green if chemicals weren't added to it. 2. Crayola produces an average of 12 million crayons a day and 3 billion crayons a year, enough to circle the world 6 times. 3. Women are better at distinguishing shades of red than men are. 4. White is the most common car color. 5. Blue is the most common favorite color. 6. The color yellow can make you hungry and more focused. 7. The color green can make you more creative. 8. Blue is the most used crayon color. 9. The most common color for highlighters is yellow because it doesn’t leave a shadow on the page when photocopied. 10. The color of Facebook is blue because Mark Zuckerberg, the inventor of FaceBook, is red-green colorblind. Planets Mercury 1. Mercury has no atmosphere. 2. There is no water or air on its surface. 3. Mercury has no moons. Venus 1. Venus spins in the opposite direction to the other plants in the solar system. 2. Its atmosphere is 86% carbon dioxide. 3. 30 miles above the surface is a 12 miles thick layer of clouds. 4. Venus has winds up to 220 mph. 5. It snows metal on Venus. 6. The sky on Venus is red-orange. Earth 1. The crust averages 22 miles thick and the mantle averages 1,860 miles thick. 2. Its atmosphere is 78% nitrogen and 20% oxygen. 3. Space begins about 62 miles above the surface. 4. Earth is made of about 1/6 iron. 5. Earth's surface is 10% ice. Animals Birds 1. The flamingo can only eat when its head is upside down. 2. A flock of crows is known as a murder. 3. Hummingbirds are the only kind of bird that can fly backward. 4. A robin has almost 3,000 feathers. 5. Penguins are not found in the North Pole. 6. An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain. 7. A woodpecker can peck 20 times per second. 8. The great-horned owl has no sense of smell. 9. The swan has over 25,000 feathers in its body. 10. The mother flamingo's milk is red. 11. An owl has three eyelids. Bugs 1. Butterflies are cannibals. 2. A housefly hums in the key of F. 3. Ants never sleep. 4. Scientists have performed brain surgery on cockroaches. 5. A group of butterflies is sometimes called a "flutter". 6. Ants and butterflies don't have lungs. 7. A garden caterpillar has 248 muscles in its head. 8. A grasshopper can leap 20 times the length of its own body. 9. Butterfly eyes have 6,000 lenses and can see ultraviolet light. 10. Bees can be trained to detect bombs. 11. Lonomia obliqua is the world’s deadliest caterpillar. 12. Many adult butterflies never excrete waste. 13. A moth has no stomach. 14. Cockroaches can live without their head for a week. 15. Butterfly wings are clear; the colors and patterns we see are made by the reflection of the tiny scales covering them. 16. Most millipedes have fewer than 100 legs. 17. Firefly light can be orange, yellow, or green. 18. Centipedes and crickets are nocturnal. 19. Butterfly wings move in a figure 8 motion. 20. When threatened, a millipede curls its body into a spiral. 21. A cricket's antennae can be as long or longer than its body. 22. Aphids poop sugar. 23. Some butterflies have been seen drinking blood from open wounds on animals. 24. Ladybugs lay extra eggs for their babies to eat. 25. Mayflies have the shortest lifespan on Earth, only living up to 24 hours. 26. Until butterfly ears were discovered in 1912, scientists thought butterflies were deaf. 27. Millipedes were the first animal to live on land. 28. Centipedes can lose a leg to escape predators. Cats 1. Cats cannot taste sweet flavors. 2. A cat's brain can store a thousand times more information than an iPad 2. 3. The technical term for a cat's hairball is a "bezoar". 4. A group of cats is called a "clowder". 5. Approximately 40,000 people are bitten by cats in the US, annually. 6. A cat has about 12 whiskers on each side of its face. 7. A female cat is called a "queen" or a "molly". 8. Cats sleep for 70% of their lives. 9. House cats can run at a speed of 30 miles per hour. 10. A "haw" is the third eyelid of a cat, which can only be seen when the cat isn’t well. 11. There are approximately 14 million more house cats than dogs in the US. 12. On average, cats sleep for about 16 hours per day. 13. Cats have lived with people for only 7,000 years. Marine Animals 1. Jellyfish evaporate in the sun because they're 95% water. 2. Starfish don't have brains. 3. If you keep a goldfish in a dark room, it will eventually turn pale. 4. A whale’s heart beats only nine times a minute. 5. Turtles can breathe out of their butts. 6. Turritopsis nutricula is a jellyfish that lives forever. 7. Sharks have zero bones. 8. A baby octopus is about the size of a flea when it's born. 9. "Jaws" is the most common name for a goldfish. 10. Jellyfish like salt water. A rainy season often reduces the jellyfish population by putting more fresh water into normally salty waters where they live. 11. Sharks are the only kind of fish that can blink with both eyes. 12. Alligators cannot move backward. 13. Starfish have eight eyes – one at the end of each leg. 14. In the Caribbean, there are oysters that can climb trees. 15. A small child could swim through the veins of a blue whale. 16. Sharks are immune to cancer. 17. A group of jellyfish is called a "bloom", "swarm", or "smack". 18. Box jellyfish are almost transparent. 19. Alligators can live up to 100 years. 20. Crocodiles swallow rocks to help them dive deeper. 21. A giant squid's eyes are the size of watermelons. 22. Goldfish can't close their eyes. 23. A shrimp's heart is in its head. 24. A dolphin can hear underwater sounds from 15 miles away. Body Parts Brain 1. The brain is 75% water. 2. The brain weighs 3 pounds and takes up 2% of your body's weight. 3. The brain uses 20% of your body's energy. 4. A person has an average of 70,000 thoughts a day. 5. The average human brain has about 100 billion nerve cells. 6. You see your nose at all times, your brain just chooses to ignore it. 7. Brushing your teeth with your non-dominant hand can create new pathways for brain cells. 8. Frequent dancing can boost brainpower. 9. If you spread the human brain flat, it would cover a small kitchen table. 10. The human brain contains 400 miles of blood vessels. 11. People with a condition called hyperthymesia can remember nearly every single day of their adult lives. 12. There are anywhere from 1,000 to 10,000 synapses for each neuron. 13. There are no pain receptors in the brain, so the brain can feel no pain. 14. There are 100,000 miles of blood vessels in the brain. Eyes 1. 1-2% of all people are born with green eyes. 2. People with blue eyes tend to have a higher alcohol tolerance. 3. When a person cries and the first teardrop is from the right eye, it's happiness. When it's from the left eye, it's pain. 4. The blink of an eye equals about 2/5 of a second. 5. Some people can hear their eyeballs moving. 6. You can get a sunburn on your eyes. 7. The eyes blink on an average of 15-20 times per minute, 28,000 times per day, 10,220,000 times a year, and 5.2 million times a year.+ 8. Colorblindness is more common in males. 8% of males are colorblind while 0.5% of females are colorblind. 9. All babies are born colorblind. 10. Eyes never grow. 11. You can only see 2,500 stars at one time. 12. Sheep and goats have rectangular pupils. 13. Colorblind people have better right vision. 14. The human eye can distinguish more shades of green than any other color. 15. The human eye can see yellow faster than any other color; 1.24x faster than red, for example. 16. Naturally occurring violet-colored eyes do exist. 17. Females with violet eyes don't get their period. 18. The triangular, pink area in the corner of your eye is called a "caruncle". 19. Green eyes are more common in females. 20. Eyes that change color depending on your mood do exist. 21. The number one cause of blindness in the United States is diabetes. 23. If you keep your eyes open by force when you sneeze, you might pop an eyeball out. 24. The human eye is so sensitive that if the Earth were flat and it was a dark night, a candle’s flame could be seen from 30 miles away. Hair 1. 1-2% of all people are born with red hair, and 2% are born with blonde hair. 2. Hair is virtually indestructible. 3. Black is the most common hair color. 4. Black dye is the hardest dye to remove. 5. Spiders can hear using tiny hairs on their legs. 6. Onions and garlic help your hair grow. 7. Redheads require up to 20% more anesthesia to be knocked out (compared to people of other hair colors). 8. Strawberry-blonde is the rarest shade of blonde. 9. Redheads are more susceptible to skin cancer. 10. Redheads have an easier time soaking up vitamin D. 11. On average, blondes earn seven percent more than people of other hair colors. 12. In 1950, only about 7% of women colored their hair, but in 2015, it’s up to about 75%. 13. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair. 14. The average human grows 590 miles of hair during their lifetime. Heart 1. Everyday your heart creates enough energy to drive a truck 20 miles. 2. The heart can keep beating even if it's separated from the body. 3. Multivitamins increase the chance of cancer and heart disease. 4. Your heartbeat changes and mimics the music you listen to. 5. Chewing gum can make your heart beat faster. 6. Heart attacks are more likely to happen on a Monday. Skin 1. Skin has 3 layers: Epidermis, dermis, and subcutaneous fat. 2. You lose 30,000 to 40,000 skin cells an hour. 3. Mosquito repellents don't repel, they just hide you. The spray blocks a mosquito's sensors so they don't know you're there. 4. Your skin weighs twice as much as your brain. Tongue 1. Every person has a unique tongue print. 2. 81% of people can roll their tongue. 3. The average length of the human tongue is 3 inches. 4. On average, women have shorter tongues than men. 5. A crocodile can't poke its tongue out. 6. The little pink and white bumps on your tongue are called "papillae". Elements 1. Francium is the rarest element on earth. There are probably no more than a few ounces of it on Earth at any given time. 2. The only letter not in the periodic table is the letter J. 3. Only 90 elements on the periodic table occur naturally. 4. Hydrogen is the most abundant element in the universe, followed by helium, oxygen, and carbon. 5. Although it is rare on our planet, only taking up 0.0018% of Earth's atmosphere, neon is the fifth most abundant element in the universe. 6. Given enough time, hydrogen turns into people. 7. Neon has no true chemical compounds. 8. Oxygen is the most abundant element in Earth's crust. 9. The Sun's mass is made up of around 1% oxygen. 10. Chlorine is the third most abundant element in Earth's oceans. 11. Gold never erodes. 12. Hydrogen is so light, it cannot be contained by Earth's gravity. 13. Hydrogen is the only element that does not contain neutrons. 14. Earth's atmosphere is 0.00005% helium, which is considered very rare. 15. Helium is the only element that remains a liquid at absolute zero under normal pressure. 16. Beryllium was one called glucine (Gl) for its sweet flavor. 17. Neon is 2/3 as dense as air. 18. Boron is fairly rare in the solar system and makes up 0.001% of the Earth's crust. 19. Carbon is the second most abundant in humans behind oxygen and takes up 18% of body mass. 20. Carbon forms 10 million different compounds. 21. Nitrogen takes up 3% of the human body and is the fourth most abundant element behind oxygen, carbon, and hydrogen. 22. Nitrogen is the seventh most abundant element in the universe. 23. Lithium alone never appears in nature. 24. Lithium corrodes immediately in air due to moisture. 25. Flourine is the most reactive element. 26. Fluorine is the 13th most abundant element on Earth. 27. Sodium is the sixth most abundant element in the Earth's crust. Category:Blog posts